bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultharon the Mighty
Ultharon the Mighty is an Archdemon, a hollow born with an unusually high spiritual pressure. Older than both Yamamoto and the Central 46, and said to hold power equal to that of the top four former espada, he had once attempted to invade the human world but failed. Many Soul Reapers believe that this invasion resulted in the "great flash" that wiped out earths prehistoric life cycle not sixty-five million years ago, but merely three thousand years ago. He is the central antagonist of the Wrath of the Archdemon arc and the Wrath of the Archdemon arc preview, either of which have yet to be published. The events and quotes depicted in the following are part of the WotA preview. Appearance "I can't get the eyes out of my head, god those eyes....." ''- Soifon, in the infirmary after her defeat by the hands of Ultharon. Ultharon is a monstrous humanoid shaped hollow with darkish green skin that is covered with bone like armor pieces. He has piercing yellow eyes on both his head and on his chest plates. He has a long black tail that he often morphs into a sword. He is also very tall, standing nearly a foot higher than Sajin. Before the Wrath of the Archdemon arc, Ultharon's appearance was vastly different. He was a large, demon like figure with a mask and a large suit of armor, along with wings and a robe around his torso. Unlike the current incarnation, Ultharon back then had a large purple gem in his chest and gleaming purple eyes. It is possible that being trapped in a sealing spell for three-thousand years altered his shape and form, but his personality remains unfazed, thirsty as ever for Soul Reaper blood. Personality ''"Go ahead, try to stop me." -Ultharon, challenging Soifon to stop him from executing the unconcious Omaeda. Ultharon is crazed, murderous, and determined to succeed. He is very casual about fighting, and takes his time when killing an opponent. He also employs various psychological warfare techniques, such as joking about muderering Soifons grand-father, whom he had battled three thousand years ago. When Soifon and a large division of the stealth force met him some 4 miles from Soul Society, he easily dispatched all but Soifon and Omaeda. Nearly an hour into their insuing battle, Soifon gets pinned to the ground by a falling rock from a collapsing mountain, breaking her right leg. Omaeda, ignoring Ultharon for a split second, rushes over to Soifon to help her out from under the rock. Before he gets the chance to lift the rock, Ultharon hits him with his tail, knocking him to the ground. Ultharon gives him no time to recover and begins to mercilessly beat Omaeda to the brink of death. Soifon yells and curses at Ultharon for him to stop until she finally ends up desperatley begging him to spare her vice captain. Ultharon stops beating Omaeda, who is barely alive, and walks over to Soifon. He mocks her for resorting to begging and obliderates the rock pinning her. He then tosses her Suzembachi, 'challenging her to stop him from killing Omaeda. She unleashes all of her fury on him, even with a broken leg, yet in the end her efforts were futile, as Ultharon casually decapitates Omaeda with his sword tail. History According to Malcolm, a visored who somehow knows about Ultharon, an Archdemon is a hollow that is born with a spiritual pressure comparable to that of a captain. Whether this is due to genetic abnormalities or just natural selection is unknown. Ultharon was actually a stillborn infant, born to a woman from an unknown kingdom some four-thousand years ago. She died giving birth to him, but he was already dead before he even emerged. Since Ultharon was stillborn, his mothers regrets of not being able to live to raise her child, and believing that she had caused his death, actually became Ultharon's regrets as well, thus causing him to become a hollow. When he arrived in Hueco Mundo, his crying shattered one of it's buildings. One thousand years later, the hollow, calling himself "Ultharon" (a dialec from the old language that his human kind once had, meaning "Archdemon") had grown so powerful that even Baraggan Louisenbairn grew fearful of him. He tracked Ultharon down and attempted to kill him, but Ultharon was stronger and he easily dispatched the King of Hueco Mundo, swiping him accross the face with his tail, giving him the scar on the right side of his head. Ultharon convinces Baraggan's army to join him as he was preparing to invade Soul Society. They agree, and follow him into Soul Society. The exact details of the invasion are unknown as are Ultharon's reason for starting the invasion in the first place. He was somehow sealed away by one of the only surviving captains who used a special sealing spell on the behemoth known as Ultharon. Wrath of the Archdemon arc "''An ancient evil has been unleashed upon Soul Society, one that nearly destroyed the human world. A hollow unlike any other is preparing to invade Soul Society and kill every soul reaper in his path. Now Ichigo must once again call upon the strength of not just himself, but his friends and allies, to stop this mighty Archdemon." Coming soon! Powers and Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: '''Ultharon is shown to be capable of amazing feats of strength, such as effortlessly lifting Omaeda nearly 4 feet from the ground. He also throws Soifon into a large mountain with enough force to make it collapse. '''High Spiritual Pressure: '''The most startling aspect of Ultharon is his unusually high spiritual pressure. When he is awakened in Hueco Mundo, the energy from his outburst could be felt all the way from both Soul Society and the human world, shattering all of the windows in Kakura High School. '''Eraser Cero: '''Ultharon considers this his signature attack. Soifon describes it's power as being nearly twice as powerful as a Gran Rey Cero. He charges a black and white sphere covered in violet lightning out of the blades on his shoulders, and then shoots it out, making a deep electric pulsing sound. The resulting explosion could be heard nearly four miles from Soul Society. Although she managed to barely avoid the blast, Soifon was immensley shaken by the hellfire's impact. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Ultharon took a blow from Soifon's '''Shunkō energy blast up close and appeared unharmed. Soifon uses the same attack to bring down a mountain on top of Ultharon and he emerges completely normal. Advanced Sonído: Ultharon's Sonído is shown to be far more advanced than any other hollow, being able to use it to get from Hueco Mundo to Soul Society in nearly a second. He also uses it to completley outclass Soifon and her Flash Step technique. Enhanced senses: '''Ultharon's senses are supposidly at the peak of any hollow's capability. When Soifon uses the '''Flash Step technique, he knew where she would appear and effortlessly backhanded her across the face. Telekinesis: 'Ultharon can lift things such as boulders with his mind. He demonstrates this when he lifts Soifon out from under the rubble after throwing her through a mountain. Equipment ' ''' '''Dark Spear: '''Three thousand years ago, Ultharon used a large, black serated spear to battle his foes. It appears to form out of dust when he summons it. Trivia *According to '''Blankslate, Ultharon's unofficial theme is "Under" by Breaking Point. *'Blankslate '''likes to compare Ultharon to Broly from Dragonball Z. Quotes *(To himself after watching the memory of Hollow Ichigo's battle with Ulquiorra) ''"This boy, this....thing, is it possibly stronger than I am? *(To Renji after he says that the Gotei 13 will be ready for him) "It doesn't matter what they do boy, they will '''NEVER '''be prepared for me." *(To Soifon after using 'Sonido '''to appear behind her) "So this is the full extent of the mighty Onmitsukidō Corps Commander, what a laugh." *(To Soifon) ''"The strength and skill of a warrior have no real effect on a battle. I gave you 5 minutes to successfully kill me and you took things slow and calm, thinking I was no true challenge. Now nearly all of your stealth force lies dead at my feet. Are all Captains this short-sighted and foolish? *(To Omaeda) "You would protect this woman from harm? After all she has done to you? Foolish, even for a Soul Reaper." *(To Soifon after killing Omaeda) "What a pity, in the end all he wanted to do was make you proud. Did he? Bah, what does it matter? Even if he did make you proud, you can't tell him now."